


Love and Fear (#139 Portrait)

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [25]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, M/M, Tripple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Colby loves his life he's afraid to show it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Fear (#139 Portrait)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Vignettes 'verse after Eye Witness.

 Colby didn’t want to go to the reunion, old army buddies from a time and place he’d rather forget.

 _‘Bring pictures of family, wives, and kids.’_ The email had said.

 Everyone had insisted he go. Colby sorted through photos he’d bring, not that he expected to be welcomed after the first photo. Him, Charlie and Esther taken after Esther’s adoption papers went through. Next, Don, Becca and baby Aaron. The Eppes men, Don in an FBI baseball uniform holding aloft a small trophy like he’d just won the world series.

 He picked up a picture from Larry and Megan’s wedding. Larry looking shell-shocked in his tux, Megan looking resplendent in white.

 _‘They’re family.’_ Colby thought.

 He rummaged a little deeper into a photo box and found one of Ian giving two-year-old Esther an airplane ride on the back lawn. Colby debated between bring it or just saving it for blackmail reasons. It went into the stack. Charlie came up behind him.

 “It’ll be fine.”

 “It’ll be fifty guys who I no longer have anything in common with except we were once stuck on a mountain together being shot at. These are military men, they’ll take one look at the picture of you and me and I’ll be lucky to get out of there with all my teeth.”

 “Well statistically speaking at least four of them should have pictures of their own husbands or boyfriends.”

 Colby sighed and wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist. “Can’t I come to the math conference with you?”

 “It would be boring for you, it will even be boring for me.”

 “So says the math genius.”

 “Go to your reunion. It will be fine, you’ll have a good time and in a week when we’re both back we can have a reunion all on our own.”


End file.
